Back Door (Episode 3.1)
Location: Murasaki Tyndall: "Congratulations on the termination of the Assassin, Warrior- your hard work paid off. The Matrix is now a safer place for bluepills and Zion's operatives, but a greater threat remains: the Merovingian himself. By bringing the Assassin into the Matrix to kill Morpheus, the Merovingian demonstrated his hostility to some of Zion's most deeply held beliefs, and his complete disregard for human life. He must be removed from power if the Matrix is to be a safe haven for mankind. Commander Lock and the Council have decided that, as the Merovingian is too powerful to attack directly, we must find a weakness in his criminal organization that we can exploit. Our field operative, Buffer, will brief you." [Buffer: Buffer's signal is in there, loud and clear. No hostile programs in sight. So I go and talk to this Zion person named Buffer and this is what she said.] Buffer: "Hey, soldier. I hope you're as good as Tyndall says you are. Here's the scoop: we know that the Merovingian frequently visits custom areas outside the main Matrix simulation. These pocket worlds are called â?oconstructs.â? They are incredibly expensive to build and maintain, but they can be quite useful for people, like the Merovingian, who wish to conduct business without having to worry about the prying eyes of the Machines. We've located a building that we believe has been used by the Merovingian as an access point to one or more of his constructs. Your task is to penetrate this building and access the construct or, at the very least, obtain some information regarding it." Buffer: Your operator will direct you. Good luck, soldier! I leave the building and go to the place where I'm supposed to try to "enter the Merovingian's construct." When I enter, Tyndall says this: Tyndall: "We know very little about constructs, operative- especially those operated by the Merovingian. If you enter one, it is very likely that you will be unable to contact us from inside the construct. Also, since the construct's simulation can be written entirely from scratch by its author, it is impossible to say what you may encounter there. I suppose what I'm saying is... be careful. We- Zion- can't afford to lose people like you." my Operator says this: Operator: "I've got hostile programs in there, and a weird signal coming from... a door? Whatever's behind the door doesn't register as physical space inside the Matrix. Could it be the construct's entrance?" I got inside, killed some Exiles, and figure out that they pulled the plug on the construct, and re-routed it by a remote user. Operator: "Hold on... Signal change. The strange portal readings on that door have disappeared. What's going on in there? Operator: The strange reading was cpoming from from the far door in there. The door appears to be sealed. The control routine might be on the computer in that room. If you can't hack it , check the guards for a security passcode. Operator: Excellent, you've deactivated the seal on the far end door. Time to crash the Merovingian's construct? searched a computer and found the new location of the construct. When I got to the new location Tyndall said this: Computer: Remote system activation. Portal phase diversion initiated. Diverting World 43221 Portal ID a53.002... Portal reconstructed. initiating local firewall interface shutdown... Firewall shutdown sucessful... > _ Tyndall: "Zion Intel isn't surprised to hear that the Merovingian maintains active monitoring of his construct portals. This just goes to show how important they are to his operation; you seem to be on the right track, Sabus. Zion's hopes go with you." My operator told me that the portal is inside the building. I went inside and killed some more Exiles, and found the door/portal to the construct. When I opened it and went inside, nothing happened. My operator then said this Operator: "**bleep**! You're still on my screen, and the portal signal is gone. They got us again- Hey! What the hell is that? You'd better take that thing out!" What he was referring to was a new exile! It was just an Exile that looked just like a Lupine, but had a different name: Dire Lupine Savage. I didn't take any pictures cause there's no need- it's nothing new really... So I killed the mysterious Exile like I was suppose to and then searched his body. I found a data disk that I then uploaded at a hardline. This ended the mission with Tyndall saying this: Tyndall: "Warrior, I'm told that you encountered a new type of Exile at the construct portal. It's too bad that we weren't able to penetrate the portal itself, but the data you recovered on this Exile may hold the key to the Merovingian's elaborate construct network. If we can control, or disable, some of his constructs, we cripple his power. We'll contact you again once we complete out analysis of the data you gathered." (got this from Sabushttp://www.mxoforums.com/showthread.php?tid=16833, il try and convert it into my own words) *''Episode 3.1: Morpheus is avenged'' Possible mobs *Merovingian Rifleman (x2): **They're here! shut it down! **Control! Security breach imminent! Divert the portal! *Merovingian Arbalest: They're here! shut it down! *Merovingian Karate Master: They're here! shut it down! (first appearance) *Dire Lupine Savage: Grrr! Human Category:Zionite Missions (Episode 3.1) Category:Episode 3.1 Missions